


Just This Once

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alcohol use, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the Epic Rap Battle of Manliness video. Rhett and Link are typical suburban husbands who start an illicit relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

It started off innocently enough. Rhett and Link struck up a conversation during the annual neighborhood cookout while their kids were playing in the bounce house.

Link extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Charles, but everyone calls me Link.”

Rhett took his hand and shook it. “Hi Link, I’m Rhett. You just moved in next door, right?”

“Yeah, I just took a job at Mayfield Inc. I work in the accounting department.”

Rhett nodded. “I work just down the street from there at the Gladwell Engineering Firm.” Rhett waved at his son as he climbed out of the bounce house. “Do you have kids?”

Link nodded. “Three. You?”

“Two. This is Shepherd.” Rhett said, picking the young boy up. “We’ll have to get the families together sometime.”

“That sounds good; my wife will really like that.” Link smiled. “It was nice to meet you Rhett, I’ll be in touch.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

A couple weeks later the two families had a get together at Link’s house. The kids ran around the well trimmed backyard while the two couples sat on the deck and talked. Around dusk, Link’s son Lincoln pretended to collapse on his mom’s lap.

“Moooooom? Can us boys have a sleepover at Shepherd’s house tonight? Pleeeeease?”

“Link, what do you think?”

He shrugged. “As long as it’s okay with Rhett and Jessie, it’s fine with me.” He looked over at Rhett.

“Sure, it’ll be fun.” Rhett smiled.

“Yaaaaay!!!’ Lincoln ran to tell the boys the good news. Jessie got up from the table. “I’ll go back to the house and get things ready for the boys.”

Link’s wife Christy got up too. “I’ll get Lando and Lincoln’s overnight bags ready.” The two women went to their respective houses, leaving Rhett and Link alone at the table. Link smiled, which made Rhett feel a way he hadn’t felt in years. “It’s nice to see everyone getting along so well.” Link said.

“Yeah.” Rhett said before taking a drink of his beer.

The two families continued to hang out throughout the summer and by the time school started again, the kids were good friends. Link was settled into his new job; once in a while he and Rhett would get together for a drink at the end of the day. He’d drive home to and mindlessly roll through his usual evening routine, all the while thinking about Rhett. There was something about that guy he just couldn’t shake.

“Hey Rhett?” Jessie said one night. “Christy and I are going to that women’s retreat this weekend. How do you feel about dropping off all the kids at my parent’s house? You and Link can have a guy’s weekend.”

“That sounds good. The kids will like that a lot.” He got up and took out the garbage while Jessie got ready for bed. Rhett stood outside for a few minutes, staring at the sky and asking whatever is up there for guidance or forgiveness or whatever it would take for him to not think about Link while making love to his wife.

Friday evening Rhett and Link found themselves sitting outside enjoying the cool fall air. Their wives and kids were gone and they were enjoying the quiet.

“Want another beer Link?”

“Nah. If I have one more I might not be able to walk home.”

Rhett shrugged. “Why don’t you spend the night? Our kids are having a sleepover; we might as well do it too.”

“Sounds good. Let me run home and grab some things.” Rhett watched Link go back into the house and listened to the door shut as Link headed over to his house. Being alone with Link was almost too much for him (and his dick). He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted someone this bad. He didn’t even feel this way about his own wife. His heart wavered between desire and sadness.

When Link returned, the two men had another beer and proceeded to play video games late into the night. Link would lose on purpose sometimes; it was his meager way of getting the man’s attention. He felt stupid doing it, but he knew open flirtation was not an option.  _I need to find some way to get these feelings out of my system,_  He thought.  _The guy’s driving me crazy and I can’t do anything about it._

After the last round of the game, Rhett yawned and stood up. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed. Feel free to get pillows and blankets out of the hall closet.”

“Okay.  You go ahead on and go to bed. I’ll clean up this mess.” Link pointed to the half empty chip bags and empty beer bottles. Rhett made his way to his bedroom. He stared at his empty bed and felt lonely. “Lonely for who?” he muttered to himself.

Rhett changed into his pajama pants and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. But instead of brushing them he just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Fuck. I’ve got a thing for this guy and invited him to sleep in my house. How stupid am I?_  Rhett tugged on his dick and decided to comfort himself with a pre-sleep jerk off. He turned to leave the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Link. His pajama pants hung casually on his hips and the waistband of his underwear was visible. Rhett bit his lip.

“Hey Rhett, I was just coming to brush my teeth. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Rhett said quietly, stealing a glance a Link’s bare torso.  _Rhett, what are you doing? Get some self control!_

Link smirked. “You like what you see?”

Rhett blushed, startled at Link’s response. “Yeah.”

Link leaned in the doorway. “I do too.” He put a hand on the side of Rhett’s face. “I think about you a lot. Way more than I should.”

Rhett placed his hand on top of Link’s. “Link, I want…but…”

“I know.” Link said sadly. The two men stood like that for a few minutes. Link watched Rhett’s eyes as they suddenly lit up. “Fuck it.” He said and pulled Link into the bathroom with him and shut the door. He pressed his body against the door and kissed him, his hands cupping his face.

“Just this once, okay? Just this once. Please?” Rhett begged.

“Okay.” Link whispered. He kissed Rhett back. Rhett moved his hands and lips down Link’s chest, taking in as much as he could; he knew this would be his only chance. When he got to the waistband of Link’s pants, he ran his fingers along the inside. Link pushed Rhett’s hands and his pants down. “Please Rhett. Don’t tease me like this.”

Rhett nodded and pulled Link’s underwear down. He took his manhood in his hands and admired it for a few minutes; never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d get this opportunity. He teased the tip with his fingers and stroked him a little before slowly taking him into his mouth. Rhett grunted as Link hit the back of his throat, and Link slammed a fist on the door in response.

Rhett wavered back and forth between slow and steady tongue movements and frantic slurping. Link grabbed his hair and began thrusting himself into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and squeezed them, bracing himself.

“Rhett…Rhett…” Link said quietly with a smile on his face. He pulled his glasses off and set them on the sink. He put his hands back on Rhett’s head, this time in gentle and loving manner. He stroked his hair a bit. “Rhett…”

Rhett slid his hand down his pants and began stroking himself while continuing to suck off Link. He slowed his movements down, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. He savored every second and stored it in the back of his brain.

The two men came together, Link’s come covering Rhett’s face and Rhett’s own come filling his boxers. Rhett sat down on the floor and grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped his face off. He didn’t care about the mess in his pants; he kind of felt like he deserved it. Link pulled his pants up and joined Rhett on the floor. He looked up to see tears running down Rhett’s face. His own eyes were full of tears.

Link reached for Rhett’s hand and Rhett took it.

“This can’t happen again.” He whispered.

“I know.” Rhett sobbed.

Rhett and Link remained on the floor, fingers intertwined and tears staining their cheeks. They said it wouldn’t happen again, but they both knew it was a lie.


End file.
